Ivy and Luke: The Inseperable Force
by ArtistsChild93
Summary: This is the story of Luke Skywalker and my origional character Ivy Starling, and thier budding romance throughout the trilogy. These are just moments between the two of them. I really appriciate your reviews!
1. Ivy's Profile

Name: Ivy Starling

Home Planet: Earth

Age: 19 in A New Hope (a month younger than Luke Skywalker)

Race: Human

Eye Color: Olive or dark green

Hair: chocolate brown

History: Born to a wealthy family, Ivy spent most of her life in a sheltered environment. However, because of her family's high status, she was taught how to defend herself through fencing and kickboxing. At nineteen the Empire took over her planet and she and a group of friends escaped, unfortunately they where separated and Ivy had no memory of what happened to her friends when she arrived on Tatooine. There she met Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi and along with Han Solo and Chewbacca ended up rescuing the Princess Leia Organa from the Death Star. After their escape, they landed at the rebel base on Yavin 4 and Ivy was reuinited with her four friends. Her feisty nine year old cousin Aednat Caal, Maggie Tacci, Danyella Corbun, and Kort Kovacs. Luke manages to get a postion as a rebel pilot, and before he leaves, Ivy gives him a ring which she whears on her finger "for luck." When he returns and he and Han are given their metals, she is in uniform after recently becoming a rebel pilot along with Kourt. After evacuating Yavin, she was often seen with Luke, who joined her group of friends soon after. Like Luke, she also becomes a commander of a squadron. Hers is called Violet squadron and was made to encourage more female pilots to join. There are however, two male pilots in her squadron. After Luke gets lost on Hoth, she and Han go out to rescue him, it is at this time she realizes she loves him. She goes with Luke to learn from Yoda after they evacuate the ice planet. During that time, she has to come to terms with her attatchement to Luke in order to become a Jedi. She creates her own lightsaber, which is violet. During Bespin, she and Luke split up to find Han and Leia, which she does. When Luke is rescued, she is heartbroken by the condition Darth Vader left him in. After promising not to tell anyone else, Luke reveals that Darth Vader is his father. Then Ivy reveals her feelings to him. Several months later on Tatooine, Luke proposes to her. After rescuing Han, they both go back to Dagoba and find a dying Yoda, who blesses their love and explains that the old order was too harsh on love. They then join the strike team on Endor. Soon after the Battle of Endor, Luke and Ivy are married and have two children named Opie and Ben.


	2. Head over Heels

Funnily enough, the first time we met, I was literally knocked head over heels. Don't ask me how exactly I ended up in a desert, all I remember is stealing an imperial ship and all the sudden I was in Tatooine with no idea what had happened to my friends.

I had no idea where I was, so naturally I went into the nearest air conditioned building I could find. Of course it would be a bar. I hate bars. The last time I went into one, there was some obviously snookered idiot playing darts and swearing like a sailor.

Anyway, I was just minding my own business, standing behind the counter at the wrong place at the wrong time. It just so happened that not ten seconds later some dude with a butt mouth knocked this blonde guy over and the next thing I knew I was butt up with my legs over my head. One undignified struggle later, I was at least sitting on the floor (thank goodness I had decided not to wear a skirt) I brushed my over-grown chocolate brown hair out of my eyes. This allowed me to see that the blonde who had knocked me over was offering me a hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Man was he cute!

I replied shakily, "Yeah, trust me I've had worse things happen to me." I took his hand and he pulled me up. He had well-tanned skin, gorgeous light blue eyes, an adorable dimple in his chin, and sandy blonde hair. I'm a sucker for blondes. We both reddened when we suddenly realized we'd been staring at each other for a total minute.

"Are you all right, Luke, miss?" the old man who was clearly his companion asked.

"Yeah, yeah," I said brushing a pesky strand of hair out of my dark eyes again, "trust me I've done much worse to myself."

"I'm glad to hear that," he said kindly. I saw a curious glint in his eye, almost as though he saw something unusual in me, but I sensed he meant no harm. Trust me, I can tell if someone can be trusted, which comes in handy at times.

"Oh shoot," I said, "how could I forget, my name's Ivy, Ivy Starling."

"Luke Skywalker," my friend said. I held out my hand and he looked at it curiously, head cocked on one side like a puppy dog.

"You're supposed to shake my hand," I laughed. He looked so funny with his head cocked.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

I giggled, "I don't know, we just do it when we're introduced where I come from."

"Where do you come from?" the old man asked.

"I come from a place called Earth," hoping I didn't sound stupid, "I don't know if you've heard of it. By the way, I don't think I caught your name."

"I haven't heard of such a place," he said. Then chuckling he said, "You may call me Ben. I sense that you will have to come with us, young Ivy."

This was exciting; clearly he could also sense I meant no harm, "Cool, where are we going?"

Luke did the puppy dog thing again, "Cool?"

"It must be an expression on her planet." Said Ben, "We are going to Alderaan."

"Okay," I said grinning, "Cool means neat or interesting,"

"Oh," Luke laughed, "like astral."

"I guess," I said.


	3. Even Jedi Cry

I never in a million years thought I would ever see Luke Skywalker cry. He's not really the type who cries normally, even when Ben died, he didn't shed a tear. Yet there he was, huddled in my arms, sobbing, yes sobbing, after his encounter with vader. All I could do was sit there and hold him tight while tears streamed down my own face, seeing my best friend in such distress. I loved him, I had realized that when he had gotten lost that night on Hoth and Han and I had gone out to rescue him.

I stroked his hair and sang to him, it was all I could think to do to confort him, but he still cried, sometimes letting out a wail of misery. At last I said, "Luke, you must calm down, you're going to do yourself more harm than good."

"I-I," he said between gasps, "I can't." then he began to cry still harder.

"DAMN IT LUKE LOOK AT ME!" I yelled. He looked up as though he had been slapped. I immediately felt sorry for yelling at him.

"He-he told me," he said.

"Told you what?" I asked.

"You knew didn't you?" he said savagely, "YOU ALL KNEW!"

"Luke stop it! You're scaring me!" I said, alarmed, "please calm down I don't know what you're talking about. Remember what Yoda taught us fear, anger, aggression, Luke."

His head snapped up making eye contact, "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Luke what am I supposed to know?" I asked maybe I could get him to tell me what happened.

"I-I-I can't tell you," he choked, "You'd hate me."

"Why on earth would I ever hate you?" I asked, "whatever happened isn't your fault. If you don't want me to tell anyone you can trust me. I won't tell a soul."

It took him a moment to pull himself together, but finally he managed to hiccup, "He's my father." Then he clung to me and screamed out his agony.

"shh, it's okay Luke, you can't help who your father is anymore than I can." I soothed, "You can't pick your relatives, hell if I could've done that, I would have sent some of them back. It's not your fault your father's a monster." I cupped my hand under his chin and looked him full in the face, "I don't care who your father is, he could be the Emporer himself and I'd still love you."

Then I kissed him.


	4. Sunsets and Proposal

Tatooine is not exactly my cup of tea, but I gotta hand it to the place, the sunsets are spectacular. It was on this one particular night I was out watching the day die when I felt someone come up behind me.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Luke's soft voice said whistfully. He sat down beside me and handed me a cup of soup. He had changed so much in the last couple of months, Ever since Bespin, he just wasn't the same Luke who had accidentally knocked me over in the Cantina.

"Thanks, Luke," I said accepting the soup. Bless him, but he doesn't know how to cook, somehow I managed to swallow the first bite. "How's the hand?"

"Better," he said sadly, "How's my cooking, Ivy?"

"Terrible as usual," I teased, "and I thought you couldn't possibly make Alliance rations taste any worse!"

"Hey!" he grinned, "at least I've never blew up a casserole dish."

I leaned back against him and he put his arm around me, "Well at least I never tried to cook lettus."

He laughed, something I hadn't heard him do in a long time. Luke has possibly the best laugh in the entire universe. If you haven't heard it, you've missed out, it's entirely contagious. When Luke Skywalker laughs, I'm pretty sure the whole galaxy feels its effects.

I too began to laugh with him. We looked at eachother for what seemed like forever. Then he took me in his arms and held me, like I had held him all those months ago when we escaped from Bespin, running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you," he said quietly, "Ivy, if we ever get out of this mess, would you still love me?"

"Of course I would, silly," I said, "nothing could ever stop that." I knew that wasn't what he wanted to say, but I would wait till he plucked up the courage to finally ask me. I hadn't missed him reaching to make sure something was in his pocket.

He swallowed nervously, "I-um," he was shaking slightly.

"Not getting cold, are we Dear?" I asked.

"No, it's just," he said. I could tell he was steeling himself for the inevitable, "if we manage to survive this war," he said fumbling in his pocket. "Would you- would you marry me?" he finally managed to get out.

"Yes of course I would!" I said, tears starting in my eyes. He then took my left hand and put what had been hidden in his pocket onto my ring finger. It was a beautiful but simple ring he had obviously gotten on one of his trips to the market place for supplies. It had a blue green stone set in its middle. We embraced for the longest time, when we pulled back, our lips met, and the whole world melted away. I couldn't wait to tell Leia.


	5. Letting Go

I could tell he was scared of losing me. One look in his face told me Luke was scared to leave me and go face Vader and his emporer. He had told Leia just moments ago about her father, and the fact that they where twins. But now he had to do the most difficult thing I would ever see him do: say goodbye to us. The tears where already starting in his eyes.

I walked up to him and hugged him tight. He sobbed quietly When I looked up I could see the tears streaming down his face. "Luke if anyone can turn him back, you can." I reached up and kissed him for what could be the last time. "Don't forget that I love you, and come back please."

"I'll try," he said. Then he turned around and didn't look back. I wouldn't see him again till the next night.


	6. Rescue and Realization on Hoth

"Commander Skywalker hasn't come back." It had to be possibly the most bone-chilling thing I have ever heard in my life. After all he was my best friend from the day we met, we where inseparable. Now he was stuck out there in the cold of Hoth all alone. (and probably badly hurt knowing Luke)

"We gotta find him," I said to Han.

"I know, Thorns, I ain't gonna leave my friend out there in the cold," Han said, "and I know you shure as hell ain't gonna leave him out there to freeze."

We both agreed to rescue him from whatever trouble he had landed himself in. We barely heard someone tell us that our tauntauns would freeze. That didn't matter Luke was out there most likely cold, hurt, and scared. Neither of us could leave him like that.

It seemed like hours that we searched, when suddenly we saw a figure reaching out to us before going limp, facedown in the snow.

"LUKE!" we both yelled.

"don't do this to me, Luke," I heard Han say as he placed his face near his nose and mouth.

"Is he alive?" I asked, when suddenly Luke began calling out for Ben.

"Does that answer your question?" Han said dryly. We could both tell he was seriously hurt and hypothermic. Suddenly Han's tauntaun let out a final groan and expired.

"Great there goes our ride," Han grumbled. My tauntaun didn't last much longer either.

Han cut his tauntaun open with Luke's lightsaber. Man I can tell you, tauntaun guts could make the nostrils of an unwashed hobo burn. Then he (gag) put our friend into the animal's chest cavity. "And I thought they smelled bad on the outside."

"We better get the shelter up quick if we wanna save him," I said. I realized that I didn't want to lose him, that it was unthinkable. It hit me suddenly that I loved him.

It was going to be a long night.


	7. Heels over Head

I remember the first time Ivy Starling came into my life. It was in the Cantina when I left my home behind to become a Jedi. I never thought I would be knocked into the most beautiful girl in the universe, but fate has a funny way of working. Of all people, I should know that.

I knew I had slammed into someone; there was no way a table was that soft. When I turned around to see who or what I had bumped into, I almost had a heart attack. She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen in my life, who was also struggling to get up from the embarrassing situation she had landed in. I was completely horrified. I hadn't meant to knock her over. If I had spotted her before we had run into each other, however I'm pretty sure I would've had no chance with her. I was terrible around girls at that age.

When she had managed to at least get into a sitting position, I bent over to offer her a hand. "Are you okay?" I managed to ask. I was immediately smitten by her.

"Yeah trust me I've had worse happen to me," she replied. She was a lot paler than most people on my home planet, had lovely brown hair, and dark green eyes. I love green eyes. I'm pretty sure I turned about 50 shades of red when I realized how long I had been staring at her.

"Are you all right, Luke, miss?" Old Ben asked us.

"Yeah, yeah," she said brushing a wisp of hair out of her eyes, "trust me, I've done worse to myself." I suddenly wondered what other worse things she could have done to herself. If worse things had happened she must have had about the same amount of bad luck as I have. I've always been terrible about getting into accidents.

Ben quickly responded, "I'm glad to hear that." I noticed the old hermit was peering rather curiously at her. I had known immediately that she meant no harm, but I wondered if Ben could feel that too.

After a minute the girl said, "Oh shoot, how could I forget; my name's Ivy, Ivy Starling."

"Luke Skywalker," I managed to stutter. She held out her hand. At the time, I had never heard of someone shaking hands with another person. It's not a custom on Tatooine. I put my head to one side, like I used to always do as a little kid. It was the first time I made her laugh.

She has the most incredible, unusual laugh I have ever heard. It's so amazingly wild and free. No one else has a laugh like Ivy Starling.

"You're supposed to shake it," she managed to say in between laughter. I must have looked pretty funny. In fact she said I looked like a puppy dog. (Whatever that is)

"Why do you do that?" I asked. It sounded like such a silly custom at the time.

"I don't know, we just do it when we're introduced where I come from," she giggled.

"Where do you come from?" Ben asked her.

She replied aqwardly, "I come from a place called Earth. I don't know if you've heard of it. By the way, I don't think I caught your name."

Ben's responded, "I haven't heard of such a place. You may call me Ben." Then he chuckled, "I sense you will have to come with us, young Ivy."

I was so happy when he said that. I thought I would never get to see her again; instead she was going to come with us all the way to Alderaan.

"Cool, where are we going?" she asked. I must've cocked my head to one side again because she laughed.

"Cool?" I asked.

"It must be an expression on her planet," the old man said, "we are going to Alderaan."

She grinned, "Okay! Cool means neat or interesting."

"Oh like astral." I said.

She answered, "I guess."


	8. Kiss and Comfort

I told her, but she still held me, she still rocked me. It defied all logic. She should have hated me! I was screaming, I hadn't even realized it, but I was screaming. The pain was so horrible, I could hardly comprehend what she was saying, but her eyes told me how she felt.

Then suddenly her lips where against mine, and all the pain of that day seemed to melt away. She loved me! After all she had been through- we had been through. Even though she knew what I was. It was the most beautiful moment of my life.

We pulled apart, and she hugged me gently, being careful of how bruised I was, her fingers running through my hair again. Stars I was glad that she had stayed with me.


	9. The Other Daddy Moment

"What's the occasion," I asked after Ivy plopped some sort of gift into my lap.

"Oh, no reason, can't a wife give her husband a present every once in a while," she smiled. She'd been acting strangely of late.

I began to open the wrapping paper carefully.

"Oh just rip it off, Luke!" she exclaimed, trying to sound exasperated.

"Fine," I said, ripping the paper off. It was a box obviously for clothing. I privately hoped she hadn't decided to buy a Lifeday sweater, or worse, a tee shirt with my face on it. I pulled the box open and started sifting through the tissue paper, and pulled out the garment. My mouth fell open, and she started laughing.

"you should see the look on her face," she said between gales of laughter, "so what do you think of it?"

I had suddenly lost all rational power to speak, and when I tried to, nothing came out at first, I had to clear my throat several times before I could get what I wanted out, "Y-you serious? Cuz if you're not this is way too small for me."

She leaned into me, so she could look straight into my eyes, "no I couldn't find your size in that particular item."

I snorted, "Well, you're about twenty-four years too late. When did you find out?"

"Yesterday," she smiled, "can you belive it, we're gonna be parents! Luke, you're gonna be a daddy!"

"Well," I grinned, "this is a whole lot better than my last 'daddy moment.'"


	10. How He Got That Scar

"Luke, your lip's bleeding," Ivy said, a look of worry on her face.

"It is?" I reached up and touched my upper lip." My fingertips came away red. Great of course I would cut myself.

She still looked concerned, "Does it hurt at all?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it." I said, the cut suddenly starting to throb. I decided it would probably be the best idea to stop talking.

"LEIA, LUKE CUT HIMSELF AGAIN" she shouted.

I heard Leia come out of the other room, "Again? Luke, can't you stay out of trouble for five minutes?" she said teasingly.

I smiled, but afterwards regretted it. My lip was really starting to hurt.

"I'll go get the medkit," she said, leaving the room again.

Ivy took hold of my hand- my artificial hand, "I thought it missed you."

"So did I," I grimaced. I thought I had managed to duck the piece of machinery that had inadvertently come flying at my face, but apparently not.

"Another one for the collection?" she asked.

I could only nod.


	11. You Kissed Your Sister

I giggled helplessly, rolling around on the swampy ground.

"What?" Luke asked, perplexed

"HAHAHA! YOU KISSED YOUR SISTER!" I sniggered entirely too gleefully.

Luke groaned, "Oh no! I did didn't I."

"Yes you did!" I ejaculated, and then started singing, "you kissed your sister, you kissed your sister!"

"Shuddup," he said a trace of his old farmboy whine in his voice, "I didn't know she was my sister, anyway she was just trying to make Han mad."

I grinned at him, "Doesn't matter, Lukie, you still kissed your sister."

He rolled his eyes, "Call me that again and I'll start calling you Ivy-pooh, got it?"

"You wouldn't," I said in mock terror, "don't have the guts!"

"Wanna bet?" he said, "Ivy-pooh."

I pretended to be horrified, "Nooo! You have found my one weakness. But I know yours! You're extremely ticklish."

"No! No! Anything but that!" he said backing away hands up, trying to block me.

"COME BACK HERE SKYWALKER AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" I shouted running after him. Luke took off laughing.

Finally, after several minutes he tripped over a root and landed face first in the mud. He came up spitting the stuff out of his mouth, "maybe I should look where I'm going next time."

"Yeah that might be helpful," I replied, pulling out a Kleenex to wipe the grime away from his face, "you didn't hurt yourself did you?" Luke is after all, accident prone.

"No, no I'm fine," then he added, "Just covered in mud."


	12. Three Bears and a Bellyache

"Ivy?" my friend called out hoarsely.

"What is it, Luke?" I asked. We'd only been in Yavin for a week, and somehow, poor Luke had come down with particularly nasty stomach flu. He'd spent the previous night and all of this day puking.

His voice was shaky and rather feverish, "c-could you tell me a story?" he asked through chattering teeth.

I pulled the blankets up over him more and smiled, "of course I could, anything for a friend."

He smiled weakly, "thanks."

Then I sat down in a chair, "Once there were three bears," I began.

"Ivy," he asked, "what are bears?"

"Creatures on my planet," I said, "most people are frightened of them because they're huge." Of course, he'd never heard this story before. "A mama bear, a papa bear, and a baby bear."

An hour later Luke Skywalker was sound asleep even before I'd finished my story. Poor baby.


	13. Hot Soup and Romance

"OWWW!" I yelled as my good hand slipped and spilt scalding soup in my lap.

"Oh no," Ivy said, "you all right?"

I winced, "No, I just spilled boiling soup in my lap!"

"Sorry, sorry," she said, "I'll get you a change of clothes."

I sighed, "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

She turned around and smiled at me, "That's okay, I know, it hurts spilling hot soup in your lap." Ivy held out a pair of clean clothes, "Can you get the pants on one-handed? The shirt has buttons so I'll have to help you with that."

I blushed slightly, "Yeah, I can get the pants." I cleared my throat rather nervously.

She threw the bottoms at me, which I somehow managed to catch with my left hand.

"I'll turn around," she said.

"Thanks," I gulped. Stars! No one ever made me feel so nervous.

"Okay," I said after several minutes, "you can turn around."

She set down the new shirt and began to unbutton the one that was damp with soup. Suddenly she slipped, and her hand came to rest over my heart, which began to race. She blushed and began to pull her hand away, but I put mine over hers. Ivy blushed and I pulled my hand away, "Sorry," I murmured.

"It's okay," she said, then added, "Stars you got the shavit beat outta you!" she said examining my chest, "you're bruised all over!"

"I'm okay," I whispered, voice suddenly hoarse.

She pulled the top over my shoulders, being careful of my injured arm, and then she began to button it. She had made me forget for a while all that had happened that day. Even that I had lost a hand.

I took her hand in my left and looked into her eyes, "Thanks—for everything."

She hugged me gently, "I couldn't just let you be in pain like that, now could I?"

I shook my head. Ivy would never do that, not to me, not to any of her friends. She was the most loyal, most brave person I'd ever met. I couldn't ask for a better person to fall in love with.


	14. Inseprable

The presence was familiar, There was no denying it, but she couldn't be Shure it was him. The now twenty-three year old rebel ignited her lightsaber and strode confidently towards the newcomer.

The other also had felt her presence. He smiled for the first time in weeks. At last he had found her. He ignited his own green lightsaber and headed in her direction.

They met in the center of the clearing, the one slightly uncertain or untrusting, perhaps, of the other. She kept her lightsaber in a non-defensive position, noting that he did the same. She looked timidly into his pale blue eyes, like the first time she had met him and had developed a crush on him. All those years ago. She almost expected to see an obscurity behind those beautiful eyes she'd come to know so well, but there was none. In fact, the other's seemed to be drinking her in, as if they had never seen the sun before.

He deactivated his weapon and ran toward her, "Ivy!"

She too did the same, "Luke!"

They embraced each other tightly, both of them crying blissful tears.

"I thought you'd never come back!" she said, nestling against him, feeling the steady rhythm of his heart.

He smiled, possibly the biggest smile he had smiled in months, but the tears still came. "I know, I thought that was goodbye last night. I am so glad that it wasn't.

Then they broke down, no longer would they have to worry about one or the other not returning from a mission. Nothing could take them apart now. All there was left to do was cry those last tears in each other's arms. Then suddenly, Luke picked her up and held her gently. She laughed something he thought he would never hear again. He broke down again and the two snuggled against the tree just content with one another's presence.

She looked into his eyes again. The dull color they had become seemed almost replaced to the sparkling sapphire they had been before. Gone were the days when he had to suffer on his own, the days in which they had to pull themselves up by their bootstraps, the days where horrible dreams visited him and there was no one to comfort him. They no longer had to be separate. They were inseparable.

He looked at her, remembering a day four years ago. The day he had first met her. It had been one of the most painful days of his life, but she had inadvertently been there to soften the blow. Now she was there again, softening a much harsher blow, this time, she knew she was doing it. He looked and looked at her, every feature he had come to know becoming more and more beautiful with every passing moment. After six months, he felt alive again!

She gently reached up and touched his face. He shivered at the touch, the warmth seeming to fill his entire body, removing the grief, the pain. He reached down and gently cupped her face in his hand, bringing it up almost irresistibly, peering into her dark green pools in turn. The two of them seemed almost drawn together by some invisible string, both enchanted by the other. Then suddenly, Ivy threw her arms around him and kissed him fiercely. His whole body relaxed, his lids closed and his arms went around her waist. At last they had to pull apart, but their eyes did not flicker from the other's.

He reached up and ran his fingers gently across her face. He hugged her tightly, knowing at last everything would be alright.

A voice startled them, "Hey, Lovebirds, yer missin your own party!"

Both followed the smuggler, hand in hand never to be separated again.


End file.
